Escape from Pelican Rock Island
Escape From Pelican Rock Island is the 45th island released on Poptropica. It was released on December 10, 2015 for members, and December 30th, 2015 for all. Plot Summary Videos Walkthrough A Peaceful Da-- oh, I Take It Back. When you land on the island, simply start going left. Seems peaceful, doesn't it? Nice people everywhere, the shining sun above... well, no. When you reach the far left, a thief will start running the opposite direction. So what do we do? We go in that direction, of course! It's Poptropica so what else would we do? We're totally not gonna be in trouble or anything... Run up the hill that the thief is going up. You can climb the stairs and bounce off the umbrellas. But when you arrive, the thief's not there - all that there is the money! Now where did that thief go? Uh oh... the thief is right behind us! And he is also - - your exact double! (Yes, the thief's gender and appearance depends on yours.) You're the perfect patsy. The thief, Booted Bandit, escapes. At the same time, police officers arrive, and you've got no way to escape... Pelican Rock, Day 1 When you arrive, you will first see that the people in the prison (guards and prisoners) are male if your character is male, or female if your character is female. But this is not going to help you in any meaningful way, so don't worry about it... You will start the day in your cell, and you can't do anything - other than taking the mug next to the broken radio, then clicking on the sink, and filling the cup with water.. (Fun Fact: You can click on the radio and listen to some static music!). 'Simply click on the bed and say "Better get some sleep." Recreation The next day, you're going to meet the other prisoners: Pat "Patches" McGonagle, Flashy Florian Fosbury, Marion, Van Nostrand, and Big Tuna. ''(You don't really have to click on Big Tuna, she/he (depending on your character's gender) doesn't say anything important) ''Once you've talked to everyone, all the prisoners will gather, and you will be introduced. When the Warden calls you "Booted Bandit," the Big Tuna attempts to attack, but then is taken away. Work It's your first day of work! Marion works at the same place. He/She will tell you that he/she can give you files of the prisoners, and asks for you to bring him/her a drill bit. Go over to the guard, ask him/her for one, then give it to Marion. Once you do that, you can start using the machine to the left. You make driving license plates. Using that machine, you print the license plates, but you need to click the buttons in order. The plates are completely random, such as DX4B9. The more plates you make, the more gum you'll earn! Click the buttons as fast as you can, and if you make a mistake, fill in the rest of the plate with a random letter or number to get it out faster and to a new one. You can keep making license plates until the machine starts overheating. Once you feel like you have done enough, leave the machine and talk to the guard. Tell him/her you're done for the day. Leave with your gum. '(Fun Fact: There is a license plate on the wall that says 7 ATE 9, a little reference to 7-8-9! There is also a reference to poptropicahelp.net, where it says, PHB-1) Meal Time In this place, you will see two characters you haven't seen before - Les and Sal. They are twins, and look pretty much identical. They will come in handy. Fosbury won't let you eat with him/her, but you can eat with Patches and Marion. Click on the food between them to eat, and you'll then stop eating, saying it's gross. Doing this will trigger more dialogue, where Les and Sal mention people could chisel their way out of the prison "if they weren't careful." See? They're starting to be handy already! Patches will then tell you that he/she can help you get something metal, which will be a spoon, if you give 3 sticks of gum. Give him/her the gum, and he/she will cause a distraction. The officer who gave you the spoon will leave to help Patches, and tells the other guard (Nightingale) to take over. Since he/she doesn't remember that you got a spoon, you can trick him/her and get a new one, by just asking him/her. And that's the one that you'll keep! There is also another prisoner that you haven't met before. His/Her name is Flambe. According to what he/she says, he/she trained at Le Cordon Bleu in Paris and is a successful chef. So he/she makes the food during the meal time. Talk to him/her in the kitchen, and she will give you two options to be able to get a kitchen job. Choose the only one that's possible - finding three cage-free eggs. Lockdown After doing that, talk to Nightingale again and tell him/her that you want to leave. And that's pretty much the end of your first day. Day 2 Recreation When you go outside for the second day, go up to Patches (the one with the bird over his/her head) and ask he/her what she/he is doing. "Just feeding the birds." Patches will throw a handful of seeds out, and a seagull will come swooping down. If it comes from the left, climb on the warden's statue, and onto the building, where there will be two nests, one that is down low, and one up high. It will probably be the one down low. If the bird comes from the right, climb up the steps that Florian is lifting weights by, and bounce up on top of the basketball hoop, up to another building. There will be a third nest. Then, climb up to one of the nests (the one the bird flew from) and gather the first egg. Then, come back down to Patches, and when the seagull is finished eating, he will have left some seeds behind! Gather them, and then plant them in a nearby crack, for there is dirt under it. Then, use the water from your cup to water it. Then, walk over to Marion (sitting on the steps) and ask for the prisoner files. If you have enough gum, she/he will give you the files. (Tip: If you walk right after Marion takes your gum, you won't get the prisoner files, so stay put until you get them! If you don't, it is probably a glitch.) 'Finally, walk over to the officer, and tell him/her you are done. Work When you walk into work, go straight to the license plate machine, and work ''as fast as you can. ''You need to get seven license plates made that day. If you don't, try again tomorrow. If you get seven license plates, the machine will overheat. The officer at the desk will come over. While they are trying to fix the machine, quickly go to another machine, the metal sharpener. Use your spoon, and you will get it sharpened, and you can now use it as a chisel. Finally, when the officer comes back to her/his little office, ask for your gum, and go to the mess hall. (dining area) Meal Time There is nothing to do here, so just skip it, unless you want to eat of course, but then just go to Nightingale and ask to leave. Lockdown As soon as the officer walks away from your cell and the box with his/her location appears overhead, get out your spoon/chisel, and click on the grating in your cell. Start to click very fast around the edges, and chisel away! Be sure not to get caught by the officer. It will probably take two lockdown sessions to get it done. If you are caught by the officer, you will be charged lots of gum!! When her/his icon appears above, close to the cell, quickly X out, and they won't catch you. Then, fill up your cup with water, and go to sleep. Day 3 Recreation First, go water the little plant from yesterday. Then, talk to Patches, and he/she will feed the birds again. Remember, if the bird came from the left, go to the left, if it came from the right, go to the right. If you get the egg, you will only need one more until you get a kitchen job. Work Go the license plate machine, it doesn't really matter if you overload it or not, just get some gum, and you're done. Meal Time Just skip it. Lockdown Start to chisel away again. If you've done enough from the day before, you will be able to get in. Then, use your cup to gather up some plaster from a shiny rock right next to the grate. Then, quickly get out before the officer comes back. Go to sleep. Day 4 Recreation Today is going to be interesting. First, normally, gather an egg from the seagull. Go to work. Work This is the least interesting part of the day. Just get some gum, and get to Meal Time, where things will take a turn for the better. Meal Time Now that you have three eggs, you can give them to Flambe, and prance right into the kitchen. First, gather a corkscrew noodle from a bowl. Then, walk to the left, and take out your plaster. Dump it in the mashed potatoes. (Note: DON'T EAT IT (Not that you can)) Then, mix it up, and it will turn into a hump of well, inedible junk. Oh-no! Flambe's mad now! He/she dumps it onto a nearby stool, where it holds together rather nicely. Then, take out your trusty chisel, and chisel away! After you are done, it will look like a poptropican head, just without the colors. Finally, tell Nightingale, you are done eating. Lockdown Fill your cup with water. Go to sleep. Day 5 Recreation Water the plant one last time. It will bloom, and then pick it. Give it to Van Nostrand (the painter), and he/she will award you with a painting. Then, in all, for a price of 13 gum, you can ask him/her to paint the corkscrew pasta silver, and the poptropican head. Then, just skip everything, through the day, until next recreation. Day 6 Recreation Gather the pasta and head from Van Nostrand, and just in time too, for the warden comes up and takes away Nostrand's privilege to paint because... his/her ''shirt wasn't tucked in?? Harsh. Anway, continue on to work. Then, skip the rest of the day until you get to Lockdown. Another day skipper. Lockdown Now, when the officer walks away, lay down the fake head on your pillow. Then climb out into the vent. Climb up to the right into the mess hall. You may have to play around with the vents a bit until the fan is right over table 3, Florian's favorite spot. Now, head left, back to where you started, then to the vents over where you work Play around with the vents here too until they are right over the officer's mini-office. Then, go back to bed. Day 7 Recreation Today is going to be a lot more interesting than Day 4. First, skip recreation. Not needed today. Work First things first, get a drill bit. Then to work. But as you do, overheat the machine, like you did while getting the spoon sharpened. Now, after the officer fixes the machine, she/he will turn on the fan. Now, due to the rerouting of the vents, the smoke will blow right out on him/her! Hand him/her the macaroni (fake drill bit) and due to the foggy glasses, the officer will think it is really the drill bit! Next, time for dinner. Meal Time Go into the kitchen. We're going to help Flambe in a different way today. ''Turn on the fan next to the potatoes. Then, mix the potatoes. Then, chaos. The potatoes go up the vent, and out, onto Florian's hair!! He/she goes into a rage, and Flambe is also made, because Florain is throwing food, and Flambe doesn't like people mistreating his/her cuisine. He/she goes into the "battle with his/her mixer, and comes back, and faints dead away. Go get that mixer! You will have to dodge flying potatoes to reach the mixer. Finally, when you get it, Flambe says that you may keep it because you saved it. Then, the officer yells, "Lockdown for everyone, NOW!" Now its lockdown. Lockdown Now, take out your mixer, and drill bit, and use those to make a screwdriver. Then, use the fake poptropican head, and place it under the covers. Now, go into the vents, and go over the mess hall. There, you will uncover a huge pipe all the way to the right, and drill out the screws. An escape route! But, then, Les and Sal come running in. Apparently they nicked a spoon too. They propose an escape plan for tomorrow, because they actually have supplies to make it out on the water. Smart. Tomorrow it is. Day 8 Recreation Time to say goodbye to Patches. Uh-oh. We've got trouble. The Big Tuna and Florian Fosbury come out, and lets just say they aren't a couple of happy campers. You ask Patches for seeds. Yup. Seeds. He/She throws them on Big Tuna and Florian Fosbury's hair, and the birds come and peck at them! You quickly run out, and soon, the play automatically skips to lockdown. Lockdown Put down the poptropican head, and head out to over the mess hall. Les and Sal are there. Les and Sal jump into the pipe, but then a smaller one inside it breaks, and you can't go that way. Instead, you split up from Les and Sal, and head up the pipe. Escape! Now that you've gone up, you are on the roof of the prison. Hide behind things so that the swooping lights don't see you. There is a point where you must push a box to get around a small tower. Once you make it past a certain checkpoint, there will be a cabin on the roof. Officers are in there, patrolling. Duck past the lighted windows, and head right. Uh oh, they heard you, and you're trapped! The warden, Nightingale, and another officer come out. But then, Patches' trusty bird come out, and takes the blame for the noises they heard. Thanks! Then, climb off the roof. Now, a scene shows you and Les and Sal paddling away!! Tower Treasure After you escape, you will be back at the scene of the crime. Police officers are swarming around, so don't get caught!! Climb up through the fish sack, over a power line, and tree branches to avoid officers. Finally, push a trash can against the bronze statue at the top of the hill, and climb up the tower. Keep going, and once you can't go anymore, take out Van Nostrand's painting, and observe it. What is different? The middle window! Trusty chisel to the rescue! You chisel out the window, and then appears, the Booted Bandit! He/she is coming back for the tower treasure, which is a safe! Officers come swarming up the tower, and are instantly confused to see two Booted Bandits. Open the safe now. The code is '''26-34-30. Inside are... pictures of Florian??? Yup. The Booted Bandit angrily confesses, and the officers take him/her away! Conclusion Congratulations! You have completed Escape from Pelican Rock Island! At the end, you put in a good word for your friends, and Marion, Van Nostrand, and Patches will be free! Gallery Escape from Pelican Rock license plate minigame concept.jpg|Concept art for the license plate minigame. Member Only Items Trivia *The license plates on the wall "PHB-1" and "Lange" are tributes to the Poptropica Help Blog and a Poptropica creator with the alias of Dr. Lange. *Mix Matey, the hand blender, is a reference to Captain Crawfish. *There's a sign, "Krpata Motor Oil," that references another Poptropica creator. *The amount of friends freed depends on how long it takes you to complete the island. *One of the guards calls Florian "Narcissus," which may be a reference to the son Cephisesus from Greek mythology. *Pelican Rock is based off Alcatraz. This is supported by the Golden Gate being in the distance. *The way your Poptropican escapes is probably based off the June 1962 Alcatraz Escape (Using a fake head, going through the vents, and escaping with an improvised raft). *Some of the lines and characters in the island quest are reminiscent of the lines and characters in the 1979 film Escape from Alcatraz (e.g. the warden and prisoners), which is based on the real escape. *The house next to Bert's Basement Gym is a reference to Full House, a TV Sitcom that ran from 1987-1995. Category:Islands Category:2015 Islands Category:Escape from Pelican Rock Island